koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blue Mary
South Town Estados Unidos |Altura = 168 cm |Peso = 49 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = AB |Familiares/Relaciones = Tatsumi Suo (abuelo) Kevin Rian (pariente lejano) Antonio Antón (perro, mascota) Butch (primer novio, fallecido) Terry Bogard (posible interés amoroso) |Ocupación = Detective privado, agente del gobierno, FBI South Town Special Agent |Gustos = Su chaqueta de cuero |Odios = Los gatos |Hobbies = Pasear en motocicleta |Comida = El arroz con carne y el caldo de res |Deportes = Béisbol |Habilidad-especial = Cantar (el rock y las baladas; FF3), olvidarse de los acontecimientos dolorosos (RBS) |Musica = Baladas americanas |Medidas = 88cm, 54cm, 85cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Commando sambo |Nombre-completo = Mary Ryan}}Miss. Blue Mary, cuyo nombre real es Miss. Mary Ryan, es un personaje de la serie Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters. Su primera aparición fue en Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Victory Final como una detective privada. Tiene un perro como mascota llamado Antón, su modelo de creación se sacó de la androide # 18 de la serie Dragon Ball. Hace su esperado regreso como personaje DLC en KOF XIV En una encuesta de popularidad de personajes en la página Web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votada como el personaje favorito 15, con un total de 857 votos. Historia Fatal Fury Nacida en la ciudad de Southtown, creció sola con su padre. Aunque siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo, Mary se dio tiempo para aprender el arte marcial del sambo, fuertemente influenciada por su padre que era un peleador, además de policía. Una vez completado su entrenamiento, Mary usó sus habilidades para convertirse en agente secreto, e inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar en una serie de misiones con un joven compañero llamado Butch. Ambos formaron un equipo competente, resolviendo muchos casos, llevando muchos ante los ojos de la justicia. Sin embargo, un día Butch fue asignado a un caso en el cual después de un largo tiempo nunca más regresó. Además de eso, el caso estaba mezclado con un negocio ilícito de Geese Howard, el cual como consecuencia hizo que este asesinara al padre de Mary. Mary estaba devastada, no solo por la pérdida de su padre y de su compañero de misión, sino también por cómo había fallado en el cumplimiento de su deber. Decidida a vengarlo, Mary siguió con las misiones, ganando cada vez más fama. Empezó a viajar por el mundo, y en una de sus misiones conoció a ni más ni menos que a Terry Bogard, con el cual de inmediato formó un fuerte amor. No hay confirmación si Terry y Mary tienen un romance, pero para los fans de la serie de Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters tal vez no o tal vez sí. SNK Playmore no detalla nada de esto, aunque sin duda el romance de Andy y Mai está confirmado. The King of Fighters Saga de Orochi Un día, aparece un misterioso benefactor (Geese Howard), quien le solicita sus servicios para ingresar al torneo The King of Fighters, junto con Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki. Mary desconoce por completo que es Geese quien la contrata y pelea en 1997 con dichos compañeros. Durante el desarrollo del torneo, Yamazaki comienza a perder la cabeza debido a la sangre de Orochi que fluye por sus venas, y se descubre que Billy había sido enviado por Geese para vigilar a Yamazaki y aprender del poder secreto del dios. Sin embargo en un momento de confusión, Yamazaki escapa, dejando sola a Mary para averiguar los motivos secretos de Geese, descubriendo de paso quién la contrató y las motivaciones para hacerlo. Saga de NESTS En 1999, Mary es invitada por King para unirse al Women Fighters Team y competir, siguiendo hasta las finales de dicho torneo. Para los siguientes torneos, Mary entra con el equipo de Terry ya que le informa acerca del cartel de NESTS y lo que están haciendo en Southtown. Con una nueva meta en su mente, así se une al "Lonely Wolves" para ayudar a detener a NESTS. Sin embargo, eventualmente sale del equipo. Saga de Ash En KOF 2003, Mary vuelve a formar equipo con King y Mai, donde no llegan muy lejos. Mary le informa a King que tenía que seguir otro rumbo y continuar en su vida de detective, y es por eso que en KOF XI forma equipo con Vanessa y Ramon (reemplazando el lugar de Seth). Mary recientemente apareció en cameos dentro de The King of Fighters XIII dentro de los finales para los equipos de Fatal Fury (haciendo pareja con Terry) y Women Fighters (bebiendo con todas en el bar). Saga Interdimensional Mary regresaría a KOF durante The King of Fighters XIV, siendo la última en ser revelada como personaje DLC del segundo pack de abril de 2018. Personalidad Blue Mary es muy amable con todos, pero ella sabe (o cree) que su trabajo debe ser lo primero antes de todo lo demás. Estilo de Lucha El estilo de lucha que posee es Commando Sambo y llaves de lucha libre, así como planchas y candado de lucha libre. El sambo es un arte marcial que utiliza técnicas de golpeo y grappling. Algunos movimientos se asemejan a los encontrados en el Jiu Jitsu brasileño. En Kof XIV se le agrega una arma de electrochoque y su Mary Type Moon y Ataque a la Carrera se convierten en su SDM y el Mary Dynamite Swing en su clímax. Poderes *'Ignorar peso -' Mary puede lanzar a sus oponentes independientemente de su peso. *'Ataques energéticos -' Mary puede aumentar el poder de sus ataques y lanzamientos con la energía Ki. Este tipo de ataques hacen un efecto de una rosa roja, un toque de color rosa o rojo o rayas azules. Técnicas *'Ataque a la carrera -' Mary corre y golpea al oponente repetidas veces hasta terminar con unos cortes de energía en el aire. En el DM propina hasta 8 o 10 golpes y en el SDM 18 o 20 golpes. *'Mary Type Moon -' DM en el que Mary toma al oponente con las piernas y lo azota creando una rosa roja. En el SDM lo hace mas alto y es usado como HSDM en 2002. *'Mary Dynamite Swing' '-' Ataque en el que Mary salta hacia al oponente golpeándolo con su rodilla con un golpe al piso; y después gira como un huracán hasta aventarlo en el suelo. En su SDM hace tres tiros al suelo antes de hacer el asesto. Habilidades *'Conducir motocicletas -' Mary sabe cómo conducir una moto muy bien. *'Habilidades detectivescas - '''Blue Mary ha tenido una amplia formación en profunda investigación de antecedentes. Música *'Kiss Me''' - Fatal Fury 3 y Real Bout Fatal Fury *'Blue Mary's Blues' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2, The King of Fighters '97 y The King of Fighters '98. *'Sha La La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Yuuwaki no Toki (The Alluring Time)' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003. *'Secret Circumstances' - The King of Fighters XI *'Masquerade' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Kiss Me (ver. KOF XIV)' - The King of Fighters XIV Canciones de imagen *'The Remains of My Love' - The Sunset Sky Part 1 - Fatal Fury 3 *'Blue Mary's Blues' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *'Dance de Peace!' - 10th Anniversary Special: Fatal Fury Apariciones *Fatal Fury 3 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters XIV - Personaje DLC *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *Garou Densetsu Special *KOF WING (EX) - Como auxiliar en uno de los movimientos especiales de Terry Apariciones en celulares *Days Of Memories (Segundo título) - No jugable *The King of Fighters Mahjong *KOF Gals Mahjong Moeyo! *SNK Gals Osuin Katoukai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2 *SNK High School Collection Cameos *The King of Fighters '95 - En el stage de Korea *The King of Fighters '96 - En el stage del Fatal Fury Team *The King of Fighters XII - Mencionada en la historia de Terry *The King of Fighters XIII - Terry da un paseo en el Pao Pao Café en el final del Fatal Fury Team y habla con su equipo. *KOF: Maximum Impact *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *The King of Fighters XIV - En final de Fatal Fury Team y Women Fighters Team Apariciones en anime *Garou Densetsu - Memories of Stray Wolves Actrices de voz * Harumi Ikoma (Fatal Fury 3 – The King of Fighters XI) * Sarah Emi Bridcutt (The King of Fighters XIV) Sprites The King of Fighters XIII (fanart) Galería Bluemary-ff3-jacket.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Bluemary-rb.jpg|Real Bout Fatal Fury Bluemary-rbs.jpg|Real Bout Special Bluemary-97-art.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Bluemary-kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 Bluemary-i9.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Bluemary2000fix.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Bluemary2000striker.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Striker Bluemary2001bq.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Bluemary-hq1.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 bluemary-k3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Archivo:MaryXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Bluemary-kofmi-regulation.jpg|The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A Blue mary portrait kof xi mugen by orochidarkkyo-d93c3gs.jpg| KOF XI Mary_portrait_win.png|Pose de Victoria XI Blue_mary_kof_card.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury Curiosidades *"Blue Mary" es solamente un apodo dado por su amigo Butch, en referencia a una bebida alcohólica. *El cóctel del cual ella debe su nombre/apodo es una bebida misteriosa. Desde una perspectiva, la bebida es azul profundo claro. Desde otros ángulos, parece ser transparente como el agua. *Al formar equipo con Billy en KOF '97, Mary logró formar una amistad con este, razón por la cual Billy se detuvo contra Terry. *Hizo aparición en el juego KOF MI Regulation A, el traje alterno de Mary fue tomado por los fans como bastante exhibicionista, prácticamente al mismo nivel que de Mai Shiranui y Angel. *En el final del Fatal Fury Team de KOF XIV, se le puede ver con Terry Bogard como si fuesen pareja. *Su diseño fue inspirado en la Androide Nº18 de Dragon Ball. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en Febrero Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Habilidad en Cuerpo a Cuerpo Categoría:Personajes KOF '97 Categoría:Humano Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes DLC